


The Arrayed

by Troyalbert12



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers Asgard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troyalbert12/pseuds/Troyalbert12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ljósálfar or " Light Elves" reside in one of the more dominant planets within the Nine Realms, called Alfheim. <br/>Alfheim was ruled by a Vanir by the name of Freyr. <br/>Freyr is the god of sunshine and rain, and is also the patron of bountiful harvests. He is a God of peace and a brave warrior, and an honorary member of the Aesir despite having first arrived on Asgard as a hostage.<br/>Freyr wishes to keep peace and good tidings between his home Alfheim and Asgard. It was agreed between the two kings that once Freyr's eldest daughter (from his elven marriage, naught from his twin sister of Vanaheim) became of age, she was to wed a Prince of Asgard. The Prince that would  not become king of his homeland Asgard, would become betrothed to the Princess of Alfheim and in time would become King and husband to Freyr's heir … Arraya.<br/>This story takes place after it had been announced that Odin proclaims Thor to become his successor and future King of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of this story. Most of characters depicted in this work belongs to the media franchise of marvel. This is a fan fiction dedicated to the following of Loki Odinson.

"Loki wait!" Frigga shouted as she briskly walked through the gold corridors of the palace, desperately trying to catch up with a very angered prince.

A prince who will always remain just that... a prince. She could still see his eyes fall to the floor with a pained expression when Odin had announced the successor between the two sons, and she knew well at that moment that his heart had fallen with it. She dreaded this day for many years as soon as it became clear that the two had formed a rivalry over the simplest things, and in most recent years- the throne. If it were Loki to be named King, she knew Thor would handle the news with much more grace and good nature than Loki. She knew as a mother and a Goddess that Loki's attitude would not take this decision well, and to her prediction, he hadn't. She felt him becoming distant lately, watching him-watch his father and brother's closeness with a hidden ire. Frigga knew, a mother always knows.

Hearing Frigga's plea, Loki stopped his stride but didn't turn to face her. She could feel the aura of his anger that surrounded him even before Frigga had reached him. Her heart clenched in sorrow for her son. She loved both of them dearly but since Odin in ways had seemed to favour Thor, she always felt the need to be especially attentive to Loki and his feelings. The two of them became quite close through the years, sharing likes in magic, books and the arts among other things. She loved Thor with all her heart, but Loki...dear Loki, who was not of her womb-but of her soul, she felt his tragedy in spades. 

Frigga reached out to her beloved son and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. As soon as she touched the leather of his ceremonial armour Frigga felt him slightly slump over in defeat. Quickly she moved to face him but his posture changed immediatly as if covering up his brief lapse of unguarded control. "Loki..." was all she said wincing her eyes with an endearing tone. 

" Do nought worry Mother, I am fine." He said looking everywhere but directly at her. Frigga could see the redness that had previously stained the corners of his eyes fading. Instead of pink they became pale in colour, matching the rest of his skin."We both knew that Thor would always be King. Asgard as it seems will now be ruled by an oaf and war hungry ruler. Best that Asgard can keep up the appearance of being the most powerful realm, rather than having a King with enough wits and intelligence to keep allegiance within it. Father would know best as it seems, and what Odin wants, Odin will surely have"

After saying this, Loki looked up at Frigga and crossed his arm over his chest to place his hand over hers. He gently squeezed it in reassurance and then brushed it off so that he could walk around her in the direction towards his room. Frigga's heart bled. So much so, that she could't find the words she needed to help comfort him. She just stood there frozen, feeling his anguish, pain and betrayal. 

Watching his form disappear around the corner, she turned around and started to fume. The All father had better know what he was doing in picking Thor. She walked down to the corridor in the direction she had originally come- hoping to meet Odin in their room. 

There was much that needed to be discussed.

____________________________

"Arraya my dear, how is my sweet elf today?" Freyr asked as he approached the princess in the garden. She was in the thicket of a bush trying to pick the most perfect purple garden bloom to add to a flower wreath for her hair. Arraya was so excited. She had just received a new dress and had decided to pick the flowers that would match immediately . It was the first of the new 18 year old wardrobe that she would receive. It was customary for the adult elves to bare a lot of skin. Finally she would be as pretty as the older elves, she thought. 

"Half elf, dear father- 50% Vanir as it seems" she retorted smartly as she picked the fattest garden bloom and put it to her nose, inhaling.

"And how lovely the half Vanir/half Alfheim is today, on this special day." Freyr said hugging his dear daughter in his arms. "What would the beloved princess like to do today on her birthday?" Freyr asked.

" Tell me father is Aunt Freya attending the celebration today?" she asked ignoring his question. Freyr cupped her hand in the air with both of his own and answered,

"Yes dear, she shall be here to wish you a happy birthday, she told me she could not wait to see you and she misses you very much." 

"And see me she shall...IN MY NEW DRESS! Oh father it is beautiful, Aunt Freya will love it! I can't wait to wear it!" Arraya proclaimed. Freyr winced at the news about his little girl wearing the traditional elven wardrobe. Forever will be gone, the little girl dresses that he admired so much. His little girl has now finally grown up. His heart also stuttered at that moment remembering his promise to Asgard. For tonight will be the night that Arraya will be meeting her betrothed, and Freya will be escorting the Royal Family of Asgard to Alfheim. Tomorrow his little girl will leave this realm for Asgard so that they can court. After their marriage, the two will return back so that Arraya can continue her training to be Queen.

"Are you all right father, you look as though you have swallowed something sickly? Are you ill?" Arraya asked concerned with her father and no longer dwelling over her dress.

"No my little elf, I am fine...but there is something that I much need to discuss with you before the event tonight. I will come by your quarters later and have a talk."

" That is fine father... whatever it is, are you sure you can wait? You seem to be much distressed."

"No my love, it can wait. I will bid you leave now and see you soon." Freyr said while kissing her hand and departing. Arraya looked at her father's image disappearing from the garden and shrugged. She was almost finished gathering the flowers for her dress, soon she would have the perfect head piece for the perfect dress!

_____________________________

The Royal family had just arrived on Alfheim. Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder and smiled.

"Brother, you are very lucky! I hear the princess Arraya is very beautiful and very young" Thor said while accenting the words very young. Loki looked at Thor and understood his meaning immediately. The princess just turned of age- more of a chance that her virtue was intact. Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's sexual innuendo. 

The night that Odin had informed him he could not become king of Asgard he was truly angered. He began to despise everyone and everything about Asgard. He began to plot.

The night after the proclamation of Thor's succession, the Allfather came to Loki himself to explain the arrangement between the two realms. Loki fumed at first, but then soon realized that this princess, like Thor, has been named heir to the throne. If Loki could not be King within his own Realm, he would surely be King in another. In this case, he would marry into it and that was completely fine by him. Once he built his army, and ruled this Realm after a while- he would attack Asgard and defeat the mighty Thor, and take what was rightfully his. Then he would be King of two realms.

"Thor" Frigga announced. " Leave Loki be, you know he is nervous!"

"Don't fret mother." Loki claimed. "I am fine, " 

If only they knew how fine he really was.

_______________________________


	2. Chapter 2

(Arraya)

"I-I...what?" Breathed Arraya. " Father you surely are jesting, for you can not be truthful at this very moment!" She exclaimed in shock. Arraya closed her eyes in protest while shaking her head. She wanted to block the sight of her father sitting down in the sitting area by the fire in her chambers, the stupidity of him! She felt a chill go through her body first in anger, then out of fear. She felt the beginnings of water forming behind her eyes. She was to be wed! To an AEsir Prince no less....and he was here now in in the great hall amidst her celebration waiting for her! Arraya, sobbed as she sulked over to one of her chairs and sunk down in defeat. She slumped over to put her head in her hands.

"Arraya my sweet little elf..." Freyr reassured with endearment, " You are my only heir to my throne. The AEsir are a very powerful race...the most powerful in all the nine realms. This agreement was made before you were born, from the moment I found out from the Goddess Frigga that your dear mother was with child. She had come with me for a visit to the Realm to see your Aunt Freya at that time. Frigga being the God of childbirth knew immediately that you were a girl. Odin in his Allfather ways, very forcefully pushed this arrangement. For if peace were to remain between these two realms, he assured this must take place. He also convinced me that I was an enemy to Asgard and no longer welcome on the realm if I were to refuse. Your Aunt, my dear sister still resides there, it is her home. What was I to do?" Freyr looked at his dear child with a pained expression, and reached out to place a hand on her back. He gently patted her in an attempt to try and console his daughter, wincing once he heard her sob with anguish. Freyr shook his head and tried a different approach. For Odin himself would not stand against such defiance to his wishes. Freyr took his hand back and stood up while smoothing out his leathers.

"Well it is done, no point in fretting over it , it is inevitable. Get up and get ready Arraya. I want you out there to meet your betrothed in 20 minutes." With that Freyr walked out of her chambers to leave her there to absorb the horrid news alone. Arraya recoiled in a new shock, her father had never talked to her like that before. He had always doted on her and talked to her with such love and admiration. Arraya looked at her birthday dress spread on to her bed and called for her handmaids. If she were to be out there 20 minutes, she had best start to get ready. For her father's tone had put a little fear in her. She never would want to disappoint him. Realizing the importance in carrying out her duty, if she were to one day be Queen, she would have to keep good relations with King Odin. If that meant not marrying for love and out of obligation...then so be it.

_________________________________________

(Loki)

Loki looked around the great table that he had been seated at. It was a long rectangular cherry wood table with a white table cloth embroidered with a silver pattern. The intricate pattern was a familiar symbol to Loki, he recognized it from Freyr's armour. Thor fought Freyr many a time in competition on Asgard while Freyr lived there a long while ago. After one of their fights Loki had asked Freyr about the symbol. Turned out it was a crest given to Freyr back in Vanaheim from his father Njord. The crest was a symbol that represented Freyr, the God of sunshine and rain. Loki nodded in understanding to Freyr as Odin had a family crest as well.

Loki looked around the great hall and studied his surroundings, he could see The Allfather sitting at the head of the great table with both Frigga and Thor on opposite sides. Freya, Freyr's twin sister was seated adjacent to Thor and the two were engaged in an intimate conversation so it seems. Loki looked down further. There were maybe 30 other guests between them. Loki was seated at the opposite end of the table, with two empty seats. One at the opposite end to Odin and one directly across from himself. The hall was loud with the clatter of plates and servers and conversations from all around. The acoustics of the hall was impressive. It was not unusual that Freyr suddenly appeared before him, given there were so many distractions.

"Prince Loki" Freyr announced as he approached the table with an out stretched hand. Loki stood up to take his forearm and greet him the traditional Aesir way. "How very nice to see you, please bid me leave momentarily so I can greet your father and family...I will be back." Freyr stated as he began to walk away. Loki nodded in understanding . "Oh...Loki, the Princess should be here any minute to join us." he exclaimed turning momentarily in Loki's direction, and then proceeded make his way toward Odin.

Loki was nervous. He was to be wed to this woman. A woman he has never met. Will she be pretty? Will she be dreadfully high maintenance; a spoiled brat? Loki would prefer her to be ugly. Anything other than a horrid creature with a retched personality. He reached out to snag a piece of bread from the bread basket set before him by the servers and took a bite. When he looked up, he saw an overwhelming erethreal vision enter the room. Loki stopped mid-chew, and gawked at this woman. He almost forgot how to breath, let alone swallow his bread. He was completely lost in her beauty. His mind cleared of all things that didn't involve looking at this Goddess heading towards him.

Her pale straight golden hair was long and seemed to reach the backs of her thighs. Her head was crowned in a gold headdress that contained jewels and whispy flowers. She was tall and lean and dressed in a Chiffon cream/white colour gown that draped around her waist and hugged her luscious breasts perfectly. Her midsection was toned and faintly shielded by a see through material between her bust and waist. The gold straps that held her chiffon brasier in place were made of the very same material as her headdress. The same translucent material that barely hid her midsection was cloaked around her arms and shoulders draping around her dress, flowing behind her as she walked. Loki looked below her curves and studied how the chiffon material split up her right leg showing it off.

Loki could not stop looking at this beautiful creature, as she neared he could smell the sweet smell of the flowers that were in her hair. The nearer she approached, the tighter his pants became. He could feel the stares of everyone around him, he must of been quite a sight. Loki was never one without words.

"Hello Prince of Asgard, my name is Arraya. It is nice to meet you. " The goddess said to him. Her nightingale voice snapped him out of his stupor. Loki shook his head and rose to greet the Princess. Taking her extended hand, he leaned down to kiss her creamy white flawless knuckles. As soon as his mouth tasted her skin, his cock twitched again. His heart fluttered when he looked up into her bright emerald eyes.

"No Princess, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

________________________


	3. Chapter 3

(Arraya)

I studied the man before me. He was tall and lean and his raven black hair was slicked back. He took my hand in his and leaned towards it to place a kiss on my knuckles. The moment his thin lips touched my skin, I felt a jolt of electricity throughout my body. Not a painful jolt...but a foreign yet very pleasant feeling. My eyes widened in excitement at the shock I felt. Looking back up to Prince Loki, he smirked at me. He could tell that his touch clearly had an effect on me. I blushed embarrassed of my reaction and after I witnessed his smile, I quickly thought him arrogant. Clearing my throat I nodded at the Prince formally accepting his kind greeting and waited till my handmaids pulled out my chair. Taking a seat, I kept my hands in my lap while watching the Prince watch me. No words were spoken for long moments. We just stared at each other's forms, taking it all in. I could see Prince Loki's eyes grow darker as he concentrated at my chest area. I should be offended, but knowing that this handsome creature desired my physical form, actually seemed to please me. I stared at him and took in his wide shoulders and arms. Letting out a small breath I suddenly had a craving for those arms to be wrapped around me holding me close. Thinking of his body next to mine I began to shiver. Feeling heated, especially from the lower part of my body I looked back up at the Prince and noticed him smirking at me again. Again I blushed and looked down at my hands twisting in my lap.

"Well Prince Loki, I see that you had met your betrothed, my daughter and future Queen of Alfheim-Princess Arraya." The King said breaking us out of our concentration towards one another. The King pulled out his chair and sat down.

"Yes King Freyr, we had made acquaintances. Thank you." Loki said as he swished the wine in his glass before taking a sip.

"Yes father, we are introduced. Thank you."

After that my father clapped his hands and said, "Wonderful!" then towards everyone he announced loudly " Lets eat!"

________________

(Loki)

I could not stop thinking about this beautiful creature sitting before me. I kept sneaking peaks at her as I ate or took a sip of wine. Her small hands were elegant and graceful and I was completely intrigued with her movements.

As her food reached her mouth she would open those plump rosy lips and devour the morsel. My cock twitched as she closed those luscious lips to chew her food. Swallowing I briefly closed my eyes to imagine her on her knees before me, taking me in her mouth. Quickly I reopened my eyes and inwardly groaned at my thoughts. Looking back over to the Princess I noticed that her attention left her plate to stare back at me. She was clearly surprised at my ogling. Clearing my throat, I tried to distract her attention from my faux pas by lifting my glass to take another sip of wine. I then attempted to look around elsewhere, anywhere but her for a few moments as best I could. I would not, could not afford being so painfully obvious with my newfound obsession. So instead I turned to briefly glance at the other end of the table. Quickly I caught the eyes of my mother. She was grinning from ear to ear and nodded to me, raising her glass in congratulations. I rolled my eyes and smiled back at her. She could tell I was smitten. So I shook my head in exasperation and moved on to Thor. He stopped momentarily chatting with Freya to lock eyes with me. He put the cutlery he held, down on his plate to give me a thumbs up (A Midgard expression that for some unknown reason he took up, and would not stop) to show his support and approval of my betrothed. Again I rolled my eyes and nodded his acceptance. My eyes then proceeded onto father. I laughed to see that he was deeply submerged with his meal. Seems as if he was enjoying his food so immensely, that all could see him smiling as he chewed. I looked back at mother and followed her eyes leaving my father. She rolled her eyes at his preoccupation and then we smiled together. Letting out a breathy laugh I turned back to my food but not before I looked up to see the Princess looking at me over her own food again. I stopped long enough to initiate another smile, which she warmly returned. Again my pants grew unbearably tighter staring at those lips and that mouth. Discreetly I squirmed in my seat to try and adjust the uncomfortable feeling around my groin area.

"So, Prince, what do you think of Alfheim so far?" King Freyr boomed, knocking me out of my perverted thought.

"Well your majesty," I began, " I have not seen very much of it but what ever I did see, I can honestly say that it was breath takingly beautiful." I stated the last words while looking at her. She opened her mouth and inhaled a quick breath- clearly surprised at my double meaning. Smiling again, I showed my teeth in a wide smile and saw her cheeks blush a pretty rose. Glancing back at the King he nodded not really understanding what I meant.

"Well I am happy that you enjoy my realm so far. Arraya will be happy to escort you around the gardens to take in more picturesque views. " He said as he broke another piece of meat off the bone to put in his mouth. After a few chews and a swallow he continued while pointing as best he could with a huge obstacle of meat in his hands. "We have a look out over a hill not far from the castle, from there it seems as if you could see all of Alfheim. It will be my honor to lend you my own horse to ride. The Princess will escort you of course... but WATCH OUT! She is an extremely skilled rider, and I would ask her kindly to not be so sporty on the terrain, but rather insist that she ensures a tranquil ride for you both." the King said towards Arraya sternly.

"That would be wonderful your majesty, I would love to see that view" commenting as I looked at Arraya. Noticing her raising her eyebrows mid sip, she placed down her goblet and nodded at the king.

"Of course father, I will be more than happy to escort the good Prince to sight see." she said. " I would much prefer to meet the rest of the Royal family of Asgard before we leave on this excursion however. "

"I am sure that can be arranged," I said giving her another one of my wide smiles before placing more food in my mouth. Arraya blushed again and smiled back shyly.

_________________________________

"How very lovely to meet you Princess." Mother said as she enveloped the statuesque beauty before her. She kissed both Arraya's cheeks and stepped back. Arraya smiled regally and curtsied at my mother and father acknowledging their stations.

" Yes your Majesties, it is such an honour to meet both your Royal Highnesses. I am very sorry we had not met before dinner. I hope you can excuse my tardy arrival due to receiving such unexpected news on my future." Mother and Father nodded in understanding.

"Worry not Princess, It is hard news to receive at such short notice." Father said while stepping closer to place a hand on Arraya's shoulder. Arraya curtseyed again before my father and put her hand over his then looked up into his eyes and stated,

" I would have you know, that my realm and the peace between Asgard and Alfheim are an extremely important priority of both myself and my father. I would never do anything to create unrest between the two Realms. So I understand the importance of this arrangement and I whole heartedly accept your decree declaring our union."

My blood warmed at her open acceptance of the arrangement. Odin nodded and closed his eyes with a smile etched on his worn face. Obviously impressed and very pleased with her statement. As Arraya stood, Odin stepped back and said,

"Now go child, I believe you have some sight seeing to do."

Arraya nodded then looked at me. Understanding her request I followed the sway of her hips that beaconed me toward the royal stables.


	4. Chapter 4

(Loki)

"My Prince, it is my most honored pleasure to introduce you to the King's mighty steed. Tread lightly, your Majesty for he is ire of temper and moody one may suggest, but quite a ride indeed. Midnight please address the Prince." I narrowed my eyes at her implied meaning to the word ride. Catching my inquisitiveness she laughed and turned back to the animal.

The massive black stallion looked at the princess and seemed to bow. Lowering my brow, I followed the creature's eyes as it looked at me seeming to understand the princess' command ...and then it neighed. Letting out a surprised gasp I snapped my head back to the Princess and watched her just shake her head with laughter. As if to reward the steed for a job well done, she took his head in her two hands and placed a little kiss on its snout.

"I'm glad that I amuse you Princess Arraya, but I must say that is amazing indeed! Do all your animals understand you so well?" Walking to the wall of the stable she grabbed Midnight's saddle and shrugged.

"Some of them yes, I have a natural ability or an aptness to some animals you may say. I guess I have a power all my own"

"That is fantastic Princess, so can you hear their thoughts and they -yours?" I asked truly interested in this magic ability.

" It's hard to describe," she explained while fitting Midnight with his saddle. " I don't hear their thoughts per say, but I see images that describe their feelings or thoughts. The more unfamiliar the animal the more vague the image, and it is then left to interpretation. When I am familiar with an animal however, the more explained or detailed the image. Animals themselves just always seem to understand me."

"That is truly an incredible talent you have there, I am quite impressed. Do you have other magic abilities?" I asked as I stepped on the stirrup to mount the stead.

"Maybe a few..." Arraya said coyly as she went around a corner to another stall. I heard her mumble a little conversation and then come back into view with a yellow palomino horse with a black mane and tail.

"I hear you are quite a God yourself with much magic knowledge. Maybe you can show me a thing or two ?" Arraya said as she mounted her horse. Once she was situated in the saddle she continued, "Astrid please extend your respects to the Prince." Again the horse seemed to lower it's two front legs so that it head replicated that of bowing.

Shaking my head in amusement I replied, " Yes Princess, I am well versed in spells and illusions. We could compare notes sometime if you would like.

"I would like," she said while pulling Astrid's reins and directing her to the stable exit. " But right now I wish to ride. Follow me, My Prince."

Watching her leave the stables I placed my heels to the steed like she did before me, and followed.

\-----------

(Arraya)

Once we arrived at the royal lookout, I dismounted Astrid and tied her to the hitching post. Prince Loki followed suit beside me, and we two soon were looking over the horizons of Alfheim. I inhaled deeply and briefly closed my eyes thinking how so much had changed in just a few short hours.

Sensing my distress, Prince Loki stood closer to me and gently placed one his hands on the stone fence near mine. His hand seemed to shift towards my own, just barely touching my little finger. I stared at his long pale fingers and exhaled. He wanted to comfort me, and I liked the feeling of it. A warm heat began to spread throughout me. Being bold I took my hand and intertwined it with his. Loki clasped our hands together and smiled into my eyes.

(Loki)

I could sense she was distressed. She put up a good front For Odin and Mother, but I could tell she was realizing the magnitude of such a commitment placed before us.

At first, I myself was just happy to receive a Kingdom of my own -even if it was through marriage. But now since I met Arraya, I felt more than that. In such a short amount of time I could feel the allure and pull of being around her. It felt as if I would go through great lengths just to make her happy. I wanted to please her in all manner of things-albeit simple things or big things...or sexual things. My breath hitched as my thoughts quickly changed to the desire that burned for her. Here there were no crowds, no family, no lurkers who would leer at my small advances. Feeling the warmth and electricity of our joined hands I started off small. I began rubbing the thumb of my free hand over the inside of her wrist.

She smiled at this and stared into my eyes. Bright emerald eyes mirrored my own but held a fire that turned them dark and wanton.

My eyes trailed to her lips and I bit my own just thinking how much I wanted to kiss them right now. Turning my body towards hers I placed my hand on the small of her back and leaned in slowly. Happily I could see her leaning towards me trying to meet me halfway. Arraya closed her eyes as our foreheads touched. Letting out a shaky breath I used my other hand to hold her chin in place. Dipping down to touch her lips, I tasted the remnants of the wine from dinner. Feeling her hands rise up my back, she stopped to gather my hair in her hands before she leaned in again to touch my lips. I responded to her advances and gently licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Arraya let out an exhaled breath and parted them, letting me in. I moaned as I entered her mouth tasting her exquisiteness. I explored her mouth and soon felt when she caught on and reciprocated the kiss. Her breathing became heavier as she pressed herself more firmly to me. My erection was evident now so I turned around and backed her up against the stone fence. With my hands on her waist I soon found myself leaning into her, rubbing my erection against her core. It felt so good. I reveled in the feeling of it. Not too long after she opened her legs to me and boldly hitched one leg around mine. I welcomed the crevice she created and we continued dry humping all the while keeping our mouths fused. Eventually she mewled into our kiss and panted out my name. My name sounded so good on her lips and it turned me on even more. My hands started to wander. I tried to be good but since we were practically already having sex with our cloths on, my hands couldn't help but want access to those firm pert breasts.

One of my hands cupped her feeling the material of her brassiere. She pushed away gently to catch her breath and said between kisses,

"Loki...I think...mmmmm....I think...aaaaahaaaa-mmmm...we should stop."

Nodding my head while I left her lips to kiss her neck, I breathed out loudly and replied,

"Ok my Princess, you are right" Small kiss on the lips " yes you are right" another small kiss with my hand gliding from her breast to her side. I clenched my hand in a fist and placed it back on the stone fence, caging her between my arms. I lifted myself away from her so much so that my body was angled over her – so close but not touching. We both breathed loudly trying to catch our breaths.

" I'm sorry Arraya, please forgive me with being so forward and familiar so soon. But you ...I can not help it. I have no self control around you- you completely disarm me."

Placing a hand on my face she looked into my eyes and said,

"And you me. I've never felt like this before. You've awakened something deep within me, My Prince. But I really do think that we should be more familiar in conversation with each other before we go any further."

"I completely agree, Princess. Forgive me." I straightened myself out so that I was now standing straight while giving her space. I looked back to the horses. "We should return and retire for the evening, for we all have to depart for Asgard tomorrow."

Nodding her head, she walked around me and gathered her horse. While I stood beside her unhitching Midnight, she smiled at me and mounted Astrid. Soon we rode back towards the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

(Arraya)

"Brother, please say hello to the princess, Arraya." Loki exclaimed while dismounting Midnight. I caught his eye after placing Astrid in her private stall and could see him grinning at me. His teeth seemed to gleam and it made my heart flutter. I could get lost in that smile, so much so that my legs felt week causing me to blush yet again. Shyly ducking my head I walked toward the Princes. I quickly grabbed his extended hand only to feel him intertwining our fingers once our hands touched. He put his other hand on the small of my back and another warm feeling seemed to spread though me. I smiled appreciating his attention.

"It is such an honour to meet the Princess and future Queen of Alfheim. I trust this will be the first time of many in which we will cross paths, mainly for annual summits of the allied Realms, and of course family events." Thor proclaimed admirably.

"Yes Prince Thor, I look forward to working with you in the near future for the good of our two realms, as well as seeing you at said family gatherings." I replied bowing my head to him playfully. Suddenly a familiar voice came forth around Thor like a beacon and I smiled excitedly.

"Arraya!! Oh my sweet little elf, it is so good to see you! I missed you so much! Oh and you look so beautiful in your elder dress! Oh...*sigh* to be that young again."

"What are you saying Aunt Freya, you are so beautiful! And forever youthful it seems, not to mention an immortal Goddess. I so love your dress- and I missed you too!" I said as I ran in to Aunt Freya's arms. It was nice to see her again, she always seemed like a mother to me and was the only woman in my life after my mother died. We embraced for several seconds until she quickly broke us apart to say,

"My dear Arraya, I am so sorry for not being able to catch up properly, but I really must run. Your father has summoned me so I must bid leave. We will catch up on Asgard I am sure. It will be nice to have family on Asgard once again! "

I stepped back into Loki's arms and felt his warmth while nodding my good bye to dear Aunt Freya.

"Come Arraya, I will walk you to your quarters. Goodnight Brother, I will see you tomorrow morning to break the fast." Loki said while leading me towards the palace.

"It was nice meeting you Princess Arraya, and I will see you as well in the morning." Thor said while bowing his head to me.

"And you as well good Prince."

______________

(Loki)

How was it even possible to get any sleep ever again now that I had just a small taste of her? My thoughts were obsessed with visions of the fair beauty with those eyes as green as emeralds, those plump full lips, and those long legs, and her breasts...just exquisite!

"Calm yourself!" I spoke out load to the darkness with no avail, since my cock still stood erect without any indication of relaxing. It throbbed and it ached, and it desperately required release. I sighed and shook my head, privately embarrassed at my predicament. I have not had to do this for such a long time, not since I was an inexperienced youth. I wished I were at my own quarters in Asgard now, for I would call Greta my favourite of mother's handmaids to cure me of my situation. Mayhap I could sneak out and find a pretty servant girl to help relieve me...but then thought better of it, afraid of getting caught and the repercussions.

Giving in to my body's wanton desires I closed my eyes and allowed myself to put my hands around my cock. As my skin made first contact I released a groan and then clenched my shaft tightly. Soon I began stroking it up and down and while releasing a heavy breath, I started to pretend it was Arraya. I imagined her touching me with her delicate graceful hands...sweet , shy and inexperienced Arraya. I groaned again thinking of her innocence. Picturing me instructing her, moulding her into the perfect lover. I could feel the tension building and the heat warming in my belly as I started to stroke faster and faster- breathing like I had run a marathon. I could only think of her lips at that moment and her taste ...and then remembered how good it felt grinding into her. My thoughts quickly shifted to what could be, married life- a quick tryst before breakfast. A quick tryst in the gardens on a walk- in plain site but private enough to get away with it. I pictured myself grabbing her and pulling her to a curtain in the great hall, amongst everyone, yet hidden. The heightened excitement of getting caught but being so lost in the feeling to not care. I panted now, so close to climax as I pictured her with legs wrapped around me, against a wall for leverage, pounding in and out of her. Picturing her cries, saying my name- scratching her nails in my back as she cried her release...

"Arraya!" I shouted in the darkness, spilling my seed over my belly and my hand. I opened my eyes and tried to catch my breath, quivering with little aftershocks of my climax. My body soon started to relax , so much so that I felt tired and spent. Getting a handkerchief, I quickly cleaned myself off and threw it in the garbage by the bed. Rolling over, I got comfortable and closed my eyes while starting to dream of our future.

_________________

(Arraya)

" Here is your chambers princess, if you ever need anything just press this button and the servants will come." Loki said as he let me in to my new room.

I looked around my quarters and fell love with the gold accents in the floor, the walls and the ceilings. My four poster bed was draped in a fine fabric, the marble tiles were massive, and there were so much space. The sitting area was sucken from the rest of the floor, dividing the living space from the rest of bedroom. The sitting area was equipped with a beautiful grand fireplace, which now flickered with a newly lit flame. It was grand and very cozy.

" And through this door is private hallway that leads to my room." Loki said in a very matter of fact tone.

"I- We have a private hallway that leads into each other's rooms?"I replied very surprised.

"Yes, it is called an engagement suite. It's only temporary until we marry and then we move into a room together. If we were to stay on Asgard after we married, we would stay in the palace's honeymoon chambers. That is of course, until we have children and then we would move on to a family suite where all the rooms are joined by private hallways like this one. I had just moved myself into the adjoining room that I had just indicated. Before that, I lived in one of the bachelor chambers like Thor." Loki said.

"Interesting" I said intrigued with Asgard's royal accommodations.

" I bid you leave, so that you may get settled in your new living quarters my princess." Loki said as he walked past me, but not before taking my chin in his hand so that he could give me a closed mouth kiss. As he pulled away, I stayed where I was, stupid with desire. I looked to the ground, so he could not see how much I wanted him not to go. "See you at dinner tonight Princess." Loki said as he closed the door to leave. I stared at the shut door until I could finally retrieve some morsel of thought. What this man did to me....

__________


	6. Chapter 6

Loki)

Sometime in the mid evening after our dinner, we both retired to our rooms. I drew a bath, soaked for a long while and then tried to relax by the fire to read. Staring at the pages of a new spell book, my mind kept flickering to Arraya. Soon my eyes seemed wander off the page and focused instead to the door in front of me. Somehow knowing that she was so close but yet so far way enticed me to no end. Soon I was no longer even attempting to read but instead staring intensely at the inanimate object before me, hoping that it would open to reveal what I so desperately desired.   
Arraya, here in my bedroom.   
Shaking my head out of exasperation, I snapped my book shut and discarded it aggressively on the chair next to me. Throughout the days, I had tried my best to not be so familiar with her as that glorious first night, but instead walked and talked and enjoyed each other's company respectably. All the while restraining myself physically, as my mind continued to haunt me and grow impatient. My body required her physical attention desperately, other than the innocent touches and handholding that we always seemed to do.

Saying that I restrained myself is probably not the best choice of words, since by the end of each day alone in my bed, I had felt it necessary to relieve myself. Degrading as it was, if I had not done so I would of experienced very uncomfortable nights indeed. I also would not have been able to attempt another day of such complex "restraint".

A few nights I had even went so far as to summon Greta to my chambers, but it did not help at all. I had climaxed, but my need could not be quenched, for my body seemed to yearn for Arraya.

Tonight however, I seemed to reach my breaking point. For I grew more antsy and restless by the minute. So much so, that it felt as if I would die without her touch. I stared hard at the door that joined our rooms and in momentary debate decided upon myself to stay put. My body however seemed to overrule my sensibility, so I got up to walk to my door.

Closing my chambers and walking through the private hallway that joined our rooms, I hesitated at her entrance. Knowing that I have gone this far and not wanting to turn back now, I braced myself for the worse and knocked. My ears desperately tried to hear a motion beyond the barrier but instead they could hear nothing. No movement whatsoever. So I waited only a minute more before I dared to knock again. This time however, I heard her approach and witnessed the door open very slowly. Eventually it gave way to a portion of Arraya's profile.

"Prince Loki?" Arraya asked surprised as she peaked around the door.

"Yes Princess, is this a bad time? I have something I wanted to talk to you about and it could not wait till morning. Is that ok? Do you have time to talk?" I said very non-chalantly, as if my whole entire being did not hang on a thread for her touch.

"Of course My Prince" Arraya had replied as she opened the door wider. When I stepped across the threshold I made a beeline for the bar area to fix myself a drink. Looking up briefly, I saw her look at me in confusion before she shut the door.

"Sorry Arraya, I do not mean to be so rude, but I really need a drink right now to settle me. Would you like one as well?" I asked holding up the cognac bottle.

I watched her study the bottle briefly as if she debated her answer. I looked back down at the counter to pour my drink, when I heard a "yes".

My eyebrows raised in surprise momentarily, before I grabbed another glass.

______________________

(Arraya)

"Yes" I said as I heard the ice clink in the crystal before he poured the liquid in it. He looked up, surprised at my answer. Giving me a wide smile he quickly grabbed another glass.

I raised up my own eyebrows in defiance.

"What? I am of age now Prince Loki, and nearly married may I add...for I am sure I will be old enough to handle a little fluid."

Loki laughed at my response as he took another sip of his drink before pushing the other glass towards me to the edge of the bar. Looking at it , I carefully approached the bar stools and sat down. Watching Loki- watch me intensely, I lifted the glass to my lips and took a sip.

Fire! The liquid seemed to burn my throat as it made its way to my stomach. I coughed, and rasped at the glass after taking that sip. Loki laughed more now, smug as if wanting me to take back my earlier words.

"Wait for it." Loki said with his finger pointed at me above his glass. I sat back down after I had immediately stood up with the intention of throwing the drink away. Trusting him, I did just that... I waited.

Moments later I began to feel a hint of warmness invade my body and it felt invigorating. "Take another sip, it will be better the second time around I assure you" Loki suggested while finishing his own drink and pouring another. Nodding to him I lifted the glass back to my lips and took another swig.   
The dark liquid went down smoother this time as it mildly burned my throat. Again I felt another wave of warmness flood my insides and my body started to relax. Closing my eyes, I took another sip, and another sip and another. With each taste, I began to notice that the flavour changed and enhanced as well. It started to taste good.

"Would the Princess like another glass?" Loki asked as he finished his second drink. Answering his question with a silent nod, he poured me another. Taking the glass up to my lips, I asked,

"You said you wanted to talk about something important Prince. I am ready to talk." Nodding at my glass Loki replied,

" I request that the Princess drink the rest of her glass first and then sit by the fire where we can talk. Shrugging my shoulders I did as he asked and finished my drink. By the last sip I felt more loose and a little giddy. My head started to become a little light and I smiled at the handsome man in front of me. Suddenly I had a urge to kiss him but reigned myself in, surprised at my lapse in self control. Quickly and without asking, Loki filled my drink for the third time and then he poured himself a fifth. Taking our glasses we walked over to the sitting area where we sat side by side in the love seat . Each of us took another sip before placing our glasses on the mid table.

______________________

(Loki)

I knew this was wrong, but I just wanted to lower her inhibitions a little so she would let me touch her. She was a grown woman after all, and to be married. Its not like I am a stranger, lurking in the darkness trying to get her drunk so I could have my way with her. ( I think).

I had not planned on the drinking, but since I saw the bar I wanted a drink, and she agreed to have one...and well is it not funny how life works out?   
Looking at her now, I could tell that her eyes were glazed over, fresh from the buzz of the asgardian cognac and I could see that she was staring at my lips. Smiling, I reached over to take another drink.

"Princess", I started as I placed the drink back on the mid table. " Do you feel as if we have become more acquainted since that first night when we met?" I asked.

"Arraya's eyes widened in surprise and then darkened in understanding. Taken back with her ubrupt reaction to my question, I reached for my glass again and cleared my throat.  
"Yes Prince, I feel quite familiar with you." Arraya replied. Slowly she inched her way closer to me on the love seat and said, "So You want to become closer in another way?"

This time it was my turn to stare. I bit my lip and watched her focus on my mouth . Coyly she pushed herself away from me so she could take another sip of cognac. Then once she fished she rushed back over to my side of the sofa and surprisingly took my face in both her hands.  
My cock twitched at her aggressiveness, and my mind celebrated in elation.  
The alcohol worked quick.

_________________


	7. Chapter 7

(Arraya)

I felt empowered as I crushed my lips onto Loki's. 

At first he was taken by surprise but then quickly kissed me back, pulling me closer to him with arms wrapping around my waist. Soon after, I felt his hands softly flutter down to my behind encasing them. We stopped for a breath and before I knew it I was in his lap straddling him. Gods, I have thought about him every night. His kissable lips, his emerald eyes, his soft hair. He was so tall and had a weight to him. Loki was lean, and his leathers hid the muscles I knew he had. I remembered how delicious the weight of his body felt that night as he pressed me into the stone fence. How good would it feel with his weight on top of me, covering my body with his? I closed my eyes and shivered at the very thought. When I had opened my door to see Loki standing there earlier, so becoming in his white gossamer shirt, leather pants, bare feet and a plea- I could not help but allow him in. For I knew at that moment I could be convinced to do anything for him.

Loki brushed my long hair out of my face and pushed it around my shoulder holding it there while startling me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see bright green ones looking back at me. "Beautiful" he remarked breathily before fisting my hair in his hand and pulling me back down to his face, dark eyes meeting my own. Our lips touched again, but this time we kissed softly and not so desperate. His tongue licked my bottom lip requesting entrance. I gently parted my lips letting him in. Our mouths fused in a slow and sexy dance with Loki clearly leading the way. He was an experienced kisser I could tell, and it felt glorious. When he kissed me I felt it in my top of my head down to my toes. I may not be an experienced kisser but girl talks with Aunt Freya informed me as such. I moaned and shivered as I deepened our kiss. I put my hands in his hair trying to get closer but soon felt his erection poking into me when I shifted in his lap. His glorious pressure against my core caused me to moan again into his mouth. Loki with his hands against my waist, clenched the sides of my night dress and started to move me back and forth in a grinding motion against his crotch. Soon I followed suit and continued in the ministrations, enjoying the feeling against my core and the way it seemed to disarm Loki. 

Soon he left my mouth to kiss my neck. His kisses trailed down my collar bone to the opening of my night shirt. Taking a free hand he used a finger to pull the neck of my night dress down further trying to reveal more of my breasts. "Perfect", Loki said quietly as he bent his head down peering in and trying to palm one. I quickly put my hand against his chest so that I could lean back from him. Loki stopped with alarmed look, clearly surprised. I smirked at him and then undid the strings of my nightgown provocatively, allowing him more access to what he desired. When Loki realized what I was doing he quickly pulled me back to where I was and then bent down to take a nipple in his mouth.   
I whimpered.   
The feeling was so...It was indescribable. I began to feel hot all over now and knew it was not caused by the drinks I consumed earlier. No, this was clearly something different, something wonderfully new. I felt my panties getting wetter by the minute. Feeling his hot tongue flick my nipple paired along with the grinding, it was overwhelming. Wanting his mouth back on me, I grabbed his head in my hands again and kissed with a new aggression. 

__________________

(Loki)

By Gods she felt so good, her skin, her heat, her...everything. 

Arraya consumed me. 

I knew if I did not stop soon I would not be able to. With each kiss, each touch I walked dangerously close to an invisible ledge and farther away from honourability. Arraya lured me in, and in my sub-conscience I did not want to stop. I needed her so desperately. In fact I was here because I could not wait. Yet my mind kept thinking of ways I could keep her virtue but at the same time satisfy my needs. Suddenly my head was becoming more fuzzy as the alcohol kicked in and I was closer and closer to walking off that ledge. That chiffon night gown was practically sheer, and did nothing in hiding her perfect body from me. The moment she opened her shirt, I pulled her back so that I could suck on one of those beckoning nipples. Her whimpering, nearly had me come right then and there. She grabbed my face and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. I had kissed many. In my whole existence the passion from that kiss was so enticing, it haunted me. It turned a switch off in my head and all thoughts of honour and invisible lines were wiped clear from my mind. 

I kissed her back with so much virility , she broke our kiss to catch a breath. Her soft hands were perched on my shoulders to help keep her balance as I kept bucking up and down, continuing where she left off. Now my hands started to wander. I started on her lower leg and followed it until it was on the inside of her upper thigh. She looked at me, eyes wild with desire and silent plea to continue on. Slowly I crept my hand up to her panties and gently swiped her centre. I groaned as I realized how truly wet she was for me. Not tearing my eyes away from her, I pulled her panties down and placed my finger between her lips and slithered it around her clit. Arraya hissed and started to pant. Smiling at her wickedly, I then used a second finger increasing the pleasure. Arraya closed her eyes now groaning my name out loud. Soon I took three fingers and plunged them inside her. Arraya quickly opened her eyes in shock. Her mouth opened with a silent scream before she bit her bottom lip and rolled her head back onto her shoulders limply. My fingers exited her core and went back to making circles onto her clit, while I took another of her breasts in my mouth, sucking on a nipple. Arraya was breathing heavier now and I was so hard, I could come myself just seeing her undone. Just as she was about to reach her peak, there was a knock at her door. Ignoring it I continued, and Arraya looked at me alarmed at first and then her eyes glazed over again feeling her climax. Then there was a second knock. " Do not worry darling, they will not come in if you deny them access", I said breathily. " Just feel it baby, just give in and let it take you." 

A third knock came and Arraya shouted in a lust induced haze, with staggered breaths,

"I am busy, who -ever -it is please- come- back LAT-ERRRR!"

"Very discreet "I whispered. Arraya however did not hear as she was busy with the waves of her climax. She slumped over me with her head on my chest, trying to regain her breath.

"Excuse me lady, but the Allmother is requesting your presence." A voice of a servant said beyond the closed door. Arraya put her hand up to her mouth surprised and embarrassed, realizing she had one other witness of her undoing. I rolled my eyes and smiled wickedly. Quickly she got up off of me and I swatted her behind playfully. Shouting in surprise she blushed adorably and walked to the closed door. Arraya placed her two hands on the wall and stepped onto her toes answering the servant through the door.

"Yes, I will be there shortly". Seeming satisfied, the servants footsteps could be heard fading away down the hall. 

Arraya looked at me again and seemed completely nervous as she tidied her hair, smoothed out her dress and grabbed a night coat. "Do not worry love, you look as if you are to faint."

"Is it normal for such a late night attendance with Queen? She asked, seeming desperate.

"Sometimes... she probably cannot sleep and is gathering handmaids to play some late night card games. She tends to do that once in a while, and is maybe extending an invitation to the new Princess" Seeming relieved, Arraya came over to give me a short-sweet, yet incredible sexy kiss before walking over to her door to leave.

Looking down at myself, my cock standing completely erect, I laughed at the irony of the situation. I was no where nearer relief, than I was before I had decided to visit her chambers. 

_______________


	8. Chapter 8

(Arraya)

"Your majesty, the Princess Arraya has arrived." A pretty blue-eyed handmaiden to the Queen announced. 

"Of course Reeta... please show her in." Frigga replied. I could not see beyond the blurred glass wall upon entering the room, but I could hear her . Much to my relief, Frigga's voice seemed calm and not at all angered in tone. For some unknown reason I had expected the worse. As I watched Reeta turn towards me, she gave me a slight nod indicating that I should follow her. 

Entering the room completely now, I could see that the spacious chamber was beyond beautiful. It was decorated in the finest shades of gold and white. The enormous bed was lavished in what looked like silk and Aesir cotton with intricate patterns, and the floors were white marble with gold flashes in the grain. Looking around the cathedral ceilings, I could see fantastic paintings of the royal family as if telling a story. "Arraya, please come and sit." Frigga said startling me out my stupor. 

Embarrassed I looked upon the Queen and quickly made my way towards her . Bowing my head, I sat down in the sitting area by the fire in the opposite chair.

"So my dear, we really had not much time to talk and get to know each other since we met." she said with her lips drawn up in amusement. 

"No, unfortunately we have not your Majesty" I replied. "Forgive me your highness, but why have you summoned me at this hour. Is there something wrong?"

Frigga put down the needlepoint she was working on to place a hand on her chest, expressing her surprise. "No my child, there nothing that is of error. I instead thought we should make plans to discuss the wedding. Firstly, there will be a very well known dress maker back onto this realm for a visit tomorrow, and once he arrives I will send word for him to join us all for dinner tomorrow night. I want to hire him to make your wedding gown. Here is a portfolio of his latest designs, please bring it back to your chambers and view it tonight. I want to know by morning if you like his style, and if you do, we will go ahead with commissioning his work."

Relieved that she was not calling me to her chambers to talk of the unspeakable act I had just done with her son, I let out a nervous breath. Frigga noticing my obvious relief , narrowed her blue eyes at me now suspicious. "Is there something the matter my dear?" Frigga asked with a concerned tone.

"No your highness, everything is wonderful. Thank you for the book and I shall have an answer for you in the morning." I replied hastily. 

Seeming satisfied with my answer, Frigga relaxed her face and nodded. Looking at me as if she now expected me to go, I got up to curtsey and took my que to leave.

Making my way back to my chambers, I noticed that Loki had left. Feeling a little disappointed at his absence, I walked over to the bed and slumped down on it. Since the book was still in my hand, I opened it and began to examine the designs.

______________

(Loki)

It was night now and I could not sleep. I had relieved myself in Arraya's absence and then solemnly left her quarters. Instead of returning to my room, I decided to take a trip to the library and embark on some late night reading. Upon entering, I walked to my favourite section that carried the spell books that were sorted according to each realm. Looking upon their familiar spines, I lovingly reached out to gently touch each of them as I walked. Finally stopping at something that caught my eye, I quickly took the book off the shelf and made my way to one of the desks to read. As I sat down and made myself comfortable, I flicked my wrist with a spell to light the hearth of the library. Opening my book and upon the beginnings of reading the first page, I heard the faintest of feminine sighs. Startled, I quickly looked up from the pages to stare at the area of the room where I had thought the origin of that noise surfaced. For several seconds I could hear no more, and decided that I had been mistaken. Just as I looked back to my spells, I heard a masculine groan. Narrowing my eyes and now certain that I had not been imagining, I looked back to the dark corner towards the opposite side the room. 

Straining my ears now, I paused to listen some more. Suddenly I heard the faintest gasp. 

Curious, I put down my book to investigate. The closer I got, the more I could hear...

the rustling of fabric, the squeak and smack of a kisses, deep heavy breaths. Smiling deviantly while turning the corner of a free standing bookshelf, I spied the two interruptions. For there against the wall in the darkness, I witnessed the colours and build of a man that I knew very well. With a woman's shapely legs wrapped around his waist, I watched Thor aggressively pound in and out of a female without abandon. A female, who face at the moment I could not really see. Just as I was ready to turn around a walk away, I heard Thor shout the name of Freya. Surprised I looked back just in time to witness Thor slump over the female. As he leaned in to gently kiss her neck, Lady Freya's face finally came in to view. Chuckling to myself, I decided to leave them and head back to my own quarters. I could stay here and tease Thor about it now, or I could taunt him when we break the fast. Feeling suddenly tired, I chose the later.

As I past by Arraya's chambers towards my own, my eyes quickly fell to the partition between the floor and the door. Noticing there was light emanating within, I quickly found myself wondering if she was up. Feeing another wave of fatigue, I then opened the door to my own chambers and entered. Quickly, I flicked my wrist to start a fire in the hearth and also magically rid myself of my clothes. Satisfied, I walked to my bed and began pulling back the covers. Once I was comfortable and settled in, I looked onto the fire and sleepily watched the flames flicker. Before long, I nodded off into a deep dreamless sleep.

___________


	9. Chapter 9

(Arraya)  
The next morning when I awoke, I did not place eyes on the Prince for most of the day. Instead I was whisked away by a few of Frigga’s handmaidens and made to spend my entire morning/afternoon filled with wedding plans and decisions. Frigga, Aunt Freya and myself spent the hours yay'ing and nay'ing wedding planner’s designs. Once we all agreed with the perfect planner, we hired her and set her to work immediately. It was hard to believe that the wedding would be in a few days.  
“So my dear” Frigga asked as we all still sat at the table in her quarters, “Do you like the dress maker’s designs I gave you?”  
“Yes your Majesty I do, he has a keen eye for color and fashion. I like the fact that he uses the styles from all the realms and combines them into an outfit. I have also noticed that he has a flair for Alfeim fashion and could see nuances in most of his designs. It would be great to have a wedding dress that would reflect the 3 realms that are apart of my life.”  
Aunt Freya smiled while placing a hand on my leg and Frigga smirked in delight.  
“Wonderful!” she exclaimed while clapping her hands, “ We shall send word for him to accompany us to dinner tonight. We will commission him for your wedding.”

At that moment the doors to her quarters opened quickly and Odin, Thor and Loki barreled through.  
Odin quickly made his way to Frigga and kissed her dearly on the forehead before whispering quietly into her ear. Thor stood straight and smiled at us all and then winked at my Aunt. I kept looking between the two. Freya was all smiles and her whole demeanor seemed to have changed. She seemed delighted at Thor’s presence; she seemed youthful even. As if she was a very young girl who was crushing on a young boy, I was surprised to say the least.  
Then finally I looked to Loki. His eyes were trained on me so intently that it seemed as if he could care less of the others in the room, as if I were the only person present that seemed to really matter. Looking more closely at his appearance, I could see the heat that emanated within that stare. Instantly my thoughts veered to the events that had transpired between us the night before, and before I knew it I began to squirm in my seat. Loki noticed my momentary affliction and knowingly smirked at me.  
“Pardon me ladies,” Frigga announced, “It seems as I have sudden Queenly duties to attend to. Thank you for your time and I am very happy at our progress today. I will see you two at dinner tonight, along with Pierre’.”  
Freya and I both nodded and stood up to leave. As I passed by Loki, he grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, “Be ready my love, for it will be my turn tonight.” His hot breath surrounded my lobe and it sent a shiver down my spine. Loki then took my lobe into his mouth and playfully bit it before letting go. I was shocked by his public display of arousing affection to say the least. As he leaned back our eyes met and I noticed that I could hardly see a speck of emerald. His pupils were wide and black, and his breath was short and heavy. I looked around the room and could tell that no one had noticed our brief exchange. Loki smirked again, and then I knew he had used magic to conceal our interaction. Sneaky I thought.  
So I in turn acted as if I did not know of our concealment and instead used it to my advantage. Soon I leaned back in to kiss him on the lips before stating quite loudly, “I can not wait my Prince.”  
Upon hearing these words I could hear Loki hiss out a breath of shock but I did not dare turn back to view his reaction. Instead I smirked and opened the door and left.  
_______________

(Loki)  
All throughout the dinner I kept looking to Arraya. She looked beautiful in my colour of green, an outfit I had the servants lay out for her. So little to say, I was very happy seeing her arrive in the gown I had made special for her, and I was very glad that she chose to oblige my request. I myself was dressed in the matching colour to her beautiful gown, so it was easy to see who she clearly belonged to... just in case any of those brash nobles got any wrong ideas.  
She was busy talking to the dress maker "Pierre'" I think his name was, but every now and then she would look up and smile at me, and each time she did my heart stopped.  
"Brother, It is not hard to see that you are clearly enamoured with the Princess, and she- you." Thor said while taking a sip of his mead. "I am happy for you both." He finished.  
My eyes left Arraya to look at Thor. Suddenly I realized that we both would be Kings now, and we would still work side by side each other, only in a different way. I smiled at him and put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Thor was clearly surprised at my gesture and then smiled back at me. Taking my glass I held it up and said,  
"To Alfeim and Asgard-The Sister Realms. May their Brother's rule in peace and prosperity and never stop supporting each other"  
Thor lifted his glass and clinked it on mine. " Hear, Hear" he said clearly elated at my public affection towards him. We both took a sip to complete the toast and I looked up to in time to see Mother and Father both smiling at us.  
_________________

(Arraya)  
I was so tired after dinner, but my thoughts kept me awake. I felt as if I lay down on the bed I would instantly fall asleep, but I knew the Prince would be by shortly to finish his promise.  
No sooner had I thought of it, I could hear a soft knock at my private door. Quickly I turned to the mirror attempting to straighten my hair. Satisfied I then looked down at my night slip to assure that nothing was falling out or uncovered. The design was Alfeim so there were plenty of skin that would be bared. Once I confirmed that my chest was no where too revealed, I then quickly sat on a nearby chair. Opening up a random book I quickly pretended to read. Upon hearing the second knock I said, "Come in".  
Flipping the page of the unknown book, I feinted disinterest and discreetly watched Loki's entrance through my peripherals. Closer he approached me inch by inch, waiting for me to look up at him. Instead I said, " How are you feeling my Prince, and to what do I owe this visit?"  
Before I knew it my book was torn out of my hands and cast to the opposite end of the room. Surprised I looked up to see that Loki's whole visage was clearly wanton. His eyes were black with desire, and as he looked at my night slip he put his hands on his crotch and shifted himself.  
"Arraya, I can not wait until our wedding night, for if I do not have you now, I fear I will die out of starvation. I am starved for your body, your heat and your arms around me. I need you Arraya, I can not last another day. I could be dead in three more days, you could be dead. This whole realm could be no more, and we would have yet to experience each other fully. We must seize this moment and -"  
I jumped up from my chair and kissed him. He quieted instantly and wrapped his arms around me reciprocating the kiss. Our union was one of passion and of the same desire as the night before. As if we have never stopped, a continuation of our affection.  
Our mouths fused and his tongue massaged my own. I could taste the bitterness of the mead he had with dinner, and it tasted divine. His hand grabbed my thigh to wrap it around his waist. So there I stood, in my Prince's arms with one leg hiked up as far as it would reach. Quickly he backed us up to a nearby wall so that my other leg could follow suit. While still never breaking our kiss, he placed both his hands underneath my behind so that I was no longer touching ground, stabilized only by the wall and the Prince himself.  
"Arraya, I-I... You are so beautiful," Loki said breathlessly between kisses. I put my fingers on his lips and shushed him. "No my Prince, you already have me…now what do you plan on doing with me?"  
Loki seductively sucked on each of the fingers that were pressed up against his lips. Then suddenly turned to carry me over to the bed. We both fell upon it so that I was now beneath him.  
Hovering over me, he quickly found my mouth again and devoured me. His hand slowly lifted my night slip above my waist. "Your so wet for me, Princess"  
Loki said as his thumb grazed my core.  
"For only you" I said.  
"Mine" Loki replied while nuzzling and pressing open mouth kisses on my neck.  
" Yes yours" I said.  
"But you did say it was your turn my Prince did you not?" I said breathlessly. Raising my head I began to suck his ear then bit down on it, attempting to remind him of what he had suggested earlier. Loki let out a hiss and then nodded. He leaned up away from me so that he could look down and smile. Quickly he rolled onto his back and I followed him so that I was now straddling his waist.  
"What do you think I meant by that my dear innocent Arraya?" Smirking at him, I grabbed his crotch and stroked him outside of his leathers.  
Again Loki hissed clearly surprised at my boldness, the look he gave me was amusing. "Surely Loki, you knew that handmaids talk about more things than just hair and clothes" I said wickedly.  
Loki laughed and grabbed the back of my head so that I was now covered within the crevice of his chest. I felt the vibration of his laugh and smiled myself.  
"Oh Arraya, you continue to surprise me everyday." Loki muttered as he released me. I repositioned myself then, so that I was instead sitting beside him. As I reached over to untie his breeches, I could tell that my actions seemed too eager and obviously inexperienced. Loki was patient though, as I fumbled with the strings of his pants.  
Once loose, I pulled them down and suddenly noticed when his shaft sprung free. Gasping in awe, I closed my mouth and shook my head to recover from my momentary stupor. I had never saw one before, and I could not help but notice that it was very big. Soon I began to worry about it fitting inside me. Surely it will hurt more than normal I thought.  
"Do not worry my love, it will fit." Loki said humorously seeming to read my mind, obviously noticing my new fear.  
Loki then grabbed my hand to place it on his member.  
His hand above mine guiding me how to stroke him.  
I watched him intently, and could see that his eyes were glued to mine before they slowly shuttered in what must of been the beginnings of ecstasy. Soon enough I brushed his hand out the way taking over, feeling confident in what he wanted me to do.  
It felt exhilarating making him feel this good.  
I watched him bite his bottom lip with his eyes closed, and smiled when I heard him groan.  
The women that raised me, my personal handmaids, talked of sex often. I would stay up late at night after they put me to bed, sneak out unbeknownst to them and hide in the shadows of the main sitting room. I would hear them talk about each other's sexual exploits while they each gave one another advice on how to please their lover.  
Not too long ago, my favourite handmaid Letty, pulled me aside in an attempt to prepare me for my wedding night.  
She spoke of the acts of oral sex and the way to please a man with your mouth. I was horrified, but remembered hearing about it briefly on some of those late night spies.  
She had given me tips on how to do it, and until this moment I did not think I would want to.  
Seeing evidence on how my hand gave him such pleasure, suddenly there was nothing I wanted to do but gratify him within all aspects of my own means.  
Soon I found myself leaning down to place my mouth over his member.  
"Arraya, arrrgggggh" Loki groaned again, both surprised and pleased at my boldness.  
I sheathed my lips over my teeth and took him as far as my mouth would allow. Up and down I bobbed my head onto him, slowly at first, but then equivalent to the speed of my hand's earlier performance. I listened to Loki's groans and took satisfaction in knowing that I would soon be the cause of him becoming undone. Knowing that Loki was nearing his peak, I began to mentally prepare for the reaction of his climax in my mouth. I was scared that I would choke, but once Loki released his hot seed, I swallowed the salty jets of liquid without any trouble and then released my mouth's grip from his cock when he finished screaming my name. His hands were still clutched deep into the treads of my hair, so when he realized my predicament he suddenly and gently started to unravel his grip. "Was that worth the wait?" I asked while wiping my mouth with the back of my hand., "Very…but the night is not over by far." Soon I found myself under Loki yet again while he smothered me with kisses. ____________________

to be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

(Arraya)

His hands and lips are everywhere.

It is nearly rough and without abandon, but my body yearns for it. His fingertips are gripping my sides as he pulls me nearer to him, so close I could feel and hear his heartbeat. I knew his fingers would leave marks on my pale skin, but I could care less. All that matters at this moment is his presence, his smell, his taste. I crave for more, and yet it seems to be not enough. We lay on our sides now, facing one another while tucked close within each other's arms. Our legs are entwined and my hands are finding themselves with fistfuls of soft black hair. Our kisses are deep and urgent while leaving us both breathless for want of air, but we both seem to not want to pause. Almost as if a breath would mean death and not life. 

As my thoughts finally resurface, I look between us and suddenly notice that we are nearly naked. I could not remember taking off any articles of clothing... but then my mind is consumed by his touch. Like the way his thumbs right now, seem to rub my nipples before giving way to his mouth and his sweet hot breath. I nearly collapse when I first feel his mouth suckling and gently biting them, so much so that a wave of pleasure instantly rises through me and I release a moan. The feeling is so intense that my arms and hands release the grasp on his hair and neck to grab the head board. Grasping on to it as hard as I can, trying desperately to hold on for dear life, fearful that my body would float away. I am trying to keep my body here as I feel my mind completely abandon me. Right now I can think of nothing but his touch, his lips , his breath. "Please--Please--Aaaah--Loki…" I groan. "What is it my darling sweet?" His lovely voice asks between kisses. His mouth is now on both my breasts, alternately lavishing them with wanted attention. " I ---want---oh goddess" "Tsk, tsk,tsk" Loki says, looking at me with heavy lids and sliding his hand down to my ribs, past my navel and onto the inside of my thigh. "Not Goddess...God. I'm am your God. Loki God of Mischief. You shall worship no other than me, my darling sweet. For it is I, that you will ever need." I nod my head in agreement. It is him that I want so desperately,it is only him and will ever be him. My God. My Loki. It is right then that I feel his hands slip under my panties roaming until he stops at my core. I gasp loudly when he then he carefulIy slips his fingers through my folds. Loki laughs in delight at my reaction to this new exhilarating sensation. It all seems to much. I feel as if I will implode.

"You are so wet darling, so wet for me." Loki says as he lifts his mouth from my breast to look at me. His eyes are dark and in this light look almost black. I stare at his lips and give him a silent nod. The quiet is no more again, when he inserts a finger in my core. In and out it goes;first one, then two, and then before I can speak, there is three. The feeling is so delicious I never want it to end. I start to feel a coiling heat within my belly and my breathing becomes more erratic and I want to scream. Loki is still intently staring at me, smiling and revelling in my pleasure, then before I know it he shifts his position. Both hands leave my breasts and core, and I whimper at the loss of attention. I watch him use one hand to hold himself up above me, while the other positions his cock at my entrance. He looks at me again, as if he is waiting for my consent. I nod quickly and then he pushes in gently. The feeling is strange but not unpleasant. He leans down and whispers to my ear,

"Love this will hurt the more I push in, but I want you to know that I will make the pain quick. Once I am in all the way, it will start to feel better I promise."

I nod again, preparing myself. 

Loki quickly rushes forward fully and groans out loudly, commenting on how tight I am. I feel an intense burn and a throbbing pain and I scream despite my attempt to mentally prepare. 

"Shhh, darling, it is done," Loki manages to say with bated breath, "I will stay like this until you adjust. Then I will start to move slowly, it will feel better…trust me love."

The feeling of pain starts to fade and I nod at Loki to begin.

____________________

(Loki)

Fuck she is so tight I can barely hold back restraint. I am waiting for her to adjust to my fullness, and when I feel her start to reciprocate movement, I take off. 

She had almost climaxed before, but I want her to finish with me. I want to feel her clench my cock as she finds her own release. So I start to rub her clit again as I push in and out of her. Her breaths start to quicken and I know she is almost there. I then stop to concentrate on my own release while increasing my pace so that I am not far from my own climax. 

I bend down to kiss her and suck and bite her bottom lip. Her hands are on my ass, grabbing at it frantically and it feels glorious. I can feel my own release building now and my breaths are starting to match her own. As soon as she reaches her peak and as her core clenches my cock, I find my own undoing.

_____________

(Arraya)

I awake to an empty bed and a note. I pick it up and read Loki's words and then smile. 

 _" Good morning my darling, I am sorry to leave you before you wake. Unfortunately I have an early meeting with the King. Nothing however, makes me more distraught than you feeling that I may have abandoned you after giving me the best present I could ever receive. To think that our union is tomorrow, I am so filled with excitement as I cannot wait to share my bed with you every night for the rest of my life. It also saddens me to know that we will be unable to see each other until the ceremony, due to that superficial and idiotic Aesir custom involving bad luck. If you wish to see me still, and care not of traditions then you may join me in my chambers tonight. Good day my sweet, and if I do not see you tonight, Good night as well. I will see you at the ceremony."_  
_-Love Loki._

I kiss the note and look at it again, reading the words "Love Loki" over and over. I hold it dear to my chest and close my eyes basking in this moment of elation. My betrothed loves me, and I him. We are united for our realms, but it will be a loved union, and nothing at this moment makes me more happier. Luck as it seems, is shining it's rare rays down on me and I laugh to myself. As my thoughts resurface back to the present, I realize that I'm entwined in blankets, naked and laying sideways in the bed. My head is off the edge, and I am looking at a skewed perception of the floor and ceiling. Starting to feel uncomfortable as the feeling of blood rushes to my head I slowly rise, when I hear the sounds of servants approaching in the hallway. Fearing that my lost virtue will be found out, I scatter out of bed and dress in my discarded nightgown, and then run to my night stand to put my beloved note in the drawer, concealing it from praying eyes. Just as I was about to enter back into bed to greet the servants, I notice dry blood staining my sheets. My cheeks turn red and I shiver with nervousness, knowing that I have no time to fix this. Taking a chance anyway, I spur into action and strip the sheets from my bed and put them in my wardrobe. I will clean them later, once I am alone. Just as I grab fresh sheets the servants walk in and start their morning routines. Some bring me breakfast some are here to ready me for the day, and others are here to clean.  
"Oh good morning Miss, here let me do that." The servant Gretta says while taking the clean sheet from my hands.  
"Where are the soiled ones?" another servant asks.  
"Oh…um another servant came in earlier and already retrieved them." I say.  
The inquiring servant nods and seems satisfied by my answer and pays no more attention to the matter, and I let out a tense breath while walking to the table to eat my prepared breakfast.

As I take my first bite and smile in silence, I cannot help but think of my love and recollect our glorious night together.

___________________

(Loki)

" So my son, how do you fair this beautiful morn? The big day is almost upon us and I must say I am very glad that you are very compliant with the arrangement. It makes my heart proud that you are so willing to do a duty dedicated to joining the realms." Odin says.  
He is seated at the throne with Mother sitting at his side. I watch her eyes widen and a smile appears on her lips. She is happy that Father is proud, and I am happy that she is happy. 

"Well Father" I begin, " It does not seem so much to bear with a creature as lovely as Arraya and it will be my pleasure to serve Asgard."

Odin smiles and nods his head in approval while mother reaches over to Odin's hand and squeezes it. Odin looks at Mother and I can see their love and adoration for each other. At that moment, I am again eager to be joined with Arraya and immediately miss her presence, her smell and her glorious smile. 

In this moment I could care less about the throne of Asgard, and my stupid jealously over Thor. Thor could only wish for a union as exciting and as wonderful as mine. Like Mother and Father, my union will be a prearrangement that ends in love. 

For I already love and am "in Love" with Arraya.

______________________


End file.
